The Past Gods Read Percy Jackson
by Potter3Jackson4
Summary: 150 Years in the past. The Gods find a book. The purpose to learn the true sacrifices of being a demigod. (Rated T to be safe) Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan


**Chapter 1: A Book! From the Future?** **1850 Olympus: Winter Solstice.** It was a normal day on Olympus. Zeus was droning on about things they had to get done, only Hera was listening. Hephaestus was fiddling with some metal and wires in his lap. Ares was daydreaming about the bloody battles that he had created. Artemis was planning which monster her hunt would attack next. Hermes and Apollo were whispering to each other details about a prank they were planning on Athena, involving destroying books. Athena and Poseidon were arguing over Athens. Aphrodite was thinking about Ares and how much she loves him. Hades who was there only for the day was thinking about how much of a back up he was going to have in the Underworld once this day was done. Demeter was daydreaming about cereal and wheat. Finally, Dionysus was sleeping and snoring loudly if I might add. When all of the sudden there was a bright light. Everyone went silent in shock. When is disappeared there was a book in it's place. At first they all just sat there staring, but they all jumped when Zeus suddenly thundered "Hermes get it!." Grumbling about why he had to get up, he slipped out of his chair. All the while Apollo was laughing at Hermes. "It says Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief, but there is no note, Father." And just as those words slipped out of his mouth, a sheet of paper fell into his hands. "Well read it", Zeus said impatiently already annoyed with this situation. Dear Gods, we the Fates have sent you a book from the future more will come as you finish them. The reason for this is because you currently take Demigods for granted. This book is of a most important Demigod from roughly 150 years in the future. Do not worry about altering the future because you will not remember these events. Even so, if only for a few days, try to understand the sacrifice of a hero. Some heroes from the future may join you eventually Time outside Olympus is frozen, you can not leave. ~The Fates A stunned silence. "Father, we will have to read, if the Fates insist." Athena say begrudgingly. Zeus was furious, why did they have to care about a stupid demigod. Most of the other gods were indifferent. Zeus zapped Dionysus who was still asleep awake. "I as King of gods shall read first" He said importantly, causing Poseidon to snort loudly. **Prologue: (FYI: This is my own prologue to the whole series, not in the actual books :} )** **There is a hero like no other. He has done more than Hercules, Perseus, Theseus and Orion put together.** "Impossible" muttered Zeus because his son was the best. **But that is not what's special about this hero. He is special because… he carries no arrogance unlike other heroes.** Artemis snorted like any boy could not be arrogant. **He is humble and he is kind. Also unlike most heroes he didn't want to be a hero. Percy Jackson, wanted to be happy, he wanted to live, he wanted to be a kid.** Hestia smiled she just might like this hero, he sounded good and pure. She hoped he stayed that Way. **That never happened because when after a week at camp you get your first quest at 12. You're not a kid. And when the weight of the First Great Prophecy rests on your shoulders. You're not a kid. Percy Jackson had to fight constantly for anything, for everything from the age of 12 to 20. When don't get a childhood, and reach 20 knowing more of the horror of the world than an old man. What do you do, when you finally get broken, just in time to live the life you wanted. A chance at marriage, college and kids, but a million sacrifices first. Percy Jackson is a true hero. The greatest hero to ever live.** All of the gods were silent. Nobody really knew what the book meant but they knew it sounded like a lot. Meanwhile many of them were hoping for this child to be there's. **His fatal flaw was loyalty. Athena once told his that he would sacrifice the world for his friends to him his friends were his world.** Athena looked up wondering why she was talking to him. **Coincidently he was also a part of the best questing team, Olympus ever saw. (A Picture is on the Paper with Percy giving Annabeth a Piggyback ride at age 16).** "Aww they are so cute" Squealed Aphrodite. Everyone else smiled at the picture. Those two looked happy. **Her name was Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. They were the best team and Chiron once said that together they could do the impossible. And so they could. They also held no prejudice against each other. For he was a son of Poseidon** "Yess" I get a cool son he thought. Zeus became even more annoyed this was about his brothers spawn. Athena decided to start zoning out. **and she was a daughter of Athena.** "Whattt!" Athena was shocked and displease. Poseidon thought it was ok if it made his son happy. Everyone else was mind blown. **This is also a love story. Of facing life's challenges alongside the person you love most. This is the story of hero. Heroes.** Who wants to read next" said Zeus after a long silence. 


End file.
